As Long As you Love Me
by Katie Cruz-Williams
Summary: after the Battle of NYC, It looks like Poseidon wasn't joking about percy having a new sibling, but, what happens when Nico Di Angelo falls in love with her? Luke never went bad, Bianca never died she doesn't become a hunter, Thalia never became a hunter.
1. Wet suitcases and Long names

Percy POV

"PERCY!!" Annabeth yelled angrily, she came running over to me.

"What, no Hello?"

"Why no Hello? "She said in disbelief, "What in HADES happened to my suitcase?!" She showed me her sopping wet suitcase on the floor.

I just stared. I really didn't know what happened to her suitcase.

"I didn't do it." The words just suddenly came out of my mouth after a long, awkward silence of 2 minutes.

"You didn't do it?!" Annabeth yelled, "who WOULD?! Who ELSE has water powers?"

"Maybe, a Hermes kid did it, you know, it isn't that hard to dip a bag into the sea." A voice said lazily behind us. We turned around only to see Apollo, god of the sun, medicine, music, and prophecy. Annabeth's mouth dropped open.

"Lord Apollo!" She gasped in disbelief as she dropped to her feet."W-what are you d-d-doing here?" She stuttered. Suddenly her expression switched from shocked to suspicious. "How would you know it was dipped in the sea?" He laughed and tapped his head.

"God of prophecy." And with that, he disappeared

"I am SO going to get Luke for this." Annabeth muttered and marched off.

"Percy!" A strikingly familiar voice called, "I need you at the big house!" Chiron yelled.

I sighed and ran over to the big house. If his suitcase was wet, I would swear on the River Styx I didn't do it. When I finally got to the big house, I saw Chiron and a girl didn't recognize by his side. He smiled. Looks like he didn't have a wet suitcase after all, I guess.

"Ah, Percy! I'd like you to meet Bell Wu, from Thailand. Bell, Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He said as he introduced the girl beside him. She had brown eyes, black hair and a dark tan.

"Well, that's not my legal name. It's too long so my parents shortened it." She said.

"Okay, what's the name like? Arianna?" I teased.

"Not even close." She said with a warm smile."It's Kridhima Siriwattanakamol if you really want to know."

"I didn't know Thai names could be that long…" I mumbled.

"Right, well, Bell, Percy, we'll meet you at dinner." Chiron cut in.

"Yeah, see you Chiron, Bye Percy."

"Yeah, Bell, see you later, dinner Chiron!"


	2. I have a sister, yipee!

Percy POV

When I went to the Hermes table, Luke was sitting there with a black eye.

"Hey dude," I said, "Annabeth got to you then? " He coughed.

"Yeah." He said gloomily "Whenever I find out who told her…" He made a beheading motion.

"Well, you might wanna re-think your decision bec-" I was on because when suddenly Luke cut me off.

"No, I'm never-"

"Back to what I was saying, **because**, The sun god Apollo was the one who told on you." Suddenly, Luke looked scared. I raised an eyebrow. "Gonna try to re-think your decision?" He nodded hurriedly and ran over to the Apollo table. Unluckily, a monkey seemed to live here, a banana peel was in Luke's path and he slipped on it and he fell flat on his face.

"Damn." He groaned, his face still on the floor.

" Yeah, well, the claiming ceremony is about to start!" I said. We went over to the Temple. The Temple was well, a temple to the gods, designed by Annabeth, and made by Nico's skeleton armies. This was where everyone got claimed and everyone came here and prayed to their parent.

Bell went up to the altar, where there was already a fire, took a piece of something, probably some Thai food or something, and burnt it. The flame rose into the opening of the temple and there. A sign rose above her head. A triton. Looks like dad wasn't joking when he told me I'd have a new sibling, was he?

I guess not.


	3. Blondie

Bell POV

I looked above my head and saw a triton. Poseidon. For some really strange reason, I really love the water, and now I understood why. That was because of my dad. I smiled. And I started to cry. No, not of sadness, but of happiness. I had finally found my dad.

"All hail Isabell Wu, daughter of Poseidon."I walked up to Chiron, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"Bell, Percy will be glad to have a half-sibling, he's been alone here for the past five years. Go. Percy will show you the way to your cabin. Your things have already been moved there with much difficulty. I must say, first, you looked more like a daughter of Apollo." I smiled at him.

"Thank you Chiron for the intro, Hi sis!" Percy appeared beside me.

He was smiling broadly and the next thing I knew, he was dragging me to a cool looking boulder and pulled me inside, which looked like a giant mess of thing, like what? My things. Damn it.

"Bell, what the HADES is all of this?" Percy asked, "you've got like… 10 suitcases!"

"Ten? I only brought three!" suddenly realization hit me. "What?! Mom brought my INSTRUMENTS here too?" Percy looked at me suspiciously.

"What do you mean by 'instruments'?"

"By instruments, I mean my Guitar, Harp, Violin, Keyboard, Flute, and my Saxophone!" That really did it. Percy's mouth dropped open.

"You'll have to give me a violin concert sometime, Bell."

"Sure. Where? When?"

"Here. Now. Is that okay?"

"Sure." I went hunting for my violin, when I finally found it, I picked up my bow and started to play Minuet . In the middle of the song, there was a loud banging on our door. Percy cautiously went and opened the door… to find most of camp there.

"Percy!" a girl with long blonde hair and gray eyes scolded, "Why in the world did you have to turn on your speaker so loud? You never told anybody you listened to classical music either way."

"Oh!" I spoke up, "I didn't realize my violin playing was waking the entire camp!" Blondie stared at me.

"You're Percy's sister right?" I nodded. "Well? Go on! It sounds beautiful!" I started where I left off and by the time I finished, everyone was gaping at me.

"Well… 'night Percy." Blondie said, and walked away.


	4. Trapdoors and making out

**PS Silena and Beckendorf didn't die and/or become a spy.**

Bell POV

The next morning, I woke up in the Poseidon cabin to find Percy snoring in his bed. I giggled.

"Percy!" I yelled in his ear, "Wake up!"

"Don't go away Annabeth, don't go…" Percy muttered. Aww! How sweet! He dreams about his girlfriend… but, now for the current situation… suddenly, I spotted something: My guitar, and suddenly, an idea flashed like a light bulb in my mind. Of course! Operation Wake Percy up is in action! I picked it, being my guitar up along with my portable amplifier that my step-dad had given me for my eleventh birthday, (did I mention it was actually an electric guitar?) I thought of a gruesome song that my stepbrother hated. I quote:"no boy, no man" on the surface of this earth would be able to listen to it.

Smoke on water, I thought, and stated to play, after a few bars of the song, I could hear screaming from an irate Perseus Cole Jackson.

"BELL! Stop the freakin' music!" He screamed.

"Sure, sure, sure I will." I said giggling.

"Now that I've woken up," he gave me a look full of playful resent, "I can get dressed and see my precious Annabeth!"

"Speaking of which, who is she?" I asked.

"Getting jealous are we?" Percy teased lightly, "For your information, she's that Blonde haired girl with the gray eyes and tan."

"Eww! Percy! That's gross! I'm your half-sister for goodness's sake! Imagine what dad would do if he took your words to mind!"

"Yeah and there would be giant puke from the empire state building!"

"Well, at least we know who to blame." I muttered while Percy snickered. Then a light flashed through my head.

"_For your information, she's that Blonde haired girl with the gray eyes and tan"_

"Wait! Blondie's your girlfriend?!"

"Blondie?" Now he looked confused. "Who's Blondie?" He thought for awhile, and suddenly, he looked like he could laugh and be heard by Hades down below. 

"What?" I asked, defending myself, "What did I do?!"

"BLONDIE?! You came up with BLONDIE for my GIRLFRIEND?! If Annabeth was here she'd be saying 'That was so cliché.'" Percy burst out laughing while my face turned a bright tomato red. Yummy, who wants tomatoes? Special : Bell tomatoes!

"Never mind…" my face slowly cooling down, "Just get dressed, Jackson!"

**An Hour Later**

When Percy (Finally!) came out of the bathroom, he looked like he had been in a hassle, his hair was messed up more than usual, he had a worried expression on his face and had his shirt on backwards.

"Percy, your shirt's on backwards."I pointed out.

"Oh, damn." He sighed putting his face into his hands. "I guess I'd better go change." He sprinted back into the bathroom and I sighed. I took out my clothes and dressed. I was about finished when Percy came out.

"Hey, I see you got dressed too, well let's head for breakfast." He said, stretching as he did so.

We headed out of the Poseidon cabin to the mess hall where Percy introduced me to his friends.

"Bell, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena," Annabeth smiled at me.

"Hi Bell, I'm Annabeth, personally, I think you can give the Apollo cabin a run for their money!" She pointed to the Apollo table where everyone was glaring at me. I guess they weren't happy campers then.

"Right," Percy cut in, "Grover, meet my sister." Grover greeted me.

"Blahaha! Personally, I'm glad Percy has you now, he spends too much time around Annabeth!" Grover bleated. I looked at him.

"Are you a satyr?" I asked, recognition dawning on me. He gave a nod. I gasped."Whoa! That's really cool!"

"Isn't it?" Annabeth grinned. Percy huffed and glared at Grover.

"Lay your hands off my girlfriend AND sister, Goat Boy!" Grover just grinned and continued eating his…

"TIN CANS?! What in the world?! You eat TIN CANS Grover?! " I screamed in a not-so loud voice.

"'Ell, 'eah, ver delichus!" Grover said with his mouth full of tin. I looked at him and decided to leave the subject alone.

"Bell, Luke, son of- LUKE! THALIA! Snap out of it!" Percy yelled as two people who were making out broke apart and glared at Percy.

"What in Hades, Seaweed Boy? We were in the middle of making out!" A girl that was supposedly Thalia yelled at him. Percy waved a hand.

"Whatever, Thalia, if you guys went any farther than that, next thing we know, Luke would have probably been raping you." The boy looked at Percy.

"I do not rape Thalia. We just make out."He said simply.

"Right. And you didn't wet Annabeth's suitcase!" Grover shot back smartly.

Hmm? Wet suitcases? That got my attention. "What?" I asked, "What about wet suitcases?"

"Err… never mind, Luke, Bell's my little sister, I just wanted to introduce you to her." Percy (thankfully) saved me. Luke grinned.

"Hi, Bell, it's nice to know Percy finally has a little sister, is isn't fair for him, nor is it for my thaly-waly over here, isn't it, Thalia?" he said as he made a love sick face.

"Of course not, my Lukey-wukey," as she too, had the same face on. I gulped. I so did NOT want to be in the middle of this type of thing. Percy seemed to read my mind and moved on to the next person.

"Errrr. Thalia! Thalia, you FINALLY have a cousin that is a girl, other from me and Nico and Bianca." Who are Nico and Bianca?

"Thalia, Meet my half sister, and your (technical) new cousin. Bell, this is your cousin, Thalia, daughter of Zeus. She just recently quit the Hunters of Artemis when she realized she suddenly loved her 'Lukey-wukey' over here." Percy put quotation marks around Lukey-wukey with his fingers.

"Hey, Bell, I'm glad to finally meet you, I heard about your little concert earlier at the Poseidon cabin last night."I grinned.

"Hi Thalia, I'm just glad that I have a whole family here."I said. I looked round the table. There were faces of people that looked happy, except for a beautiful black haired girl whose mouth was agape and… staring at me! The girl whispered something to an African American boy which was obviously her boyfriend. He listened. The girl pulled away and he was shocked, but the girl whispered something else in his ear. He smiled at me. He stood up and went to my side of the table and shook hands with me.

"Hi, I'm Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus, and that girl, you see her? Black haired beauty? Well, yeah, that's my girlfriend Silena, she's Aphrodite's daughter."Silena blushed under his remarks. "She's also the major matchmaker here in camp half blood."

"Oh, Charlie, sweet as that may be, I'll introduce myself. I'm Silena, and that music you played last night? Fabulous!" Silena squealed.

"Err.. Silena, I think you should NOT talk so loudly, look." Beckendorf said quietly, finger pointed toward the Apollo table. Several boys were crying their eyes out, and a boy came running up to her crying:

"Why? Why Silena!?WHY?! Don't you like our music anymore? WHY?!" he sobbed and ran away. Silena looked very bewildered. I giggled.

"See? Be careful!" Beckendorf chuckled, but he seemed to notice something was wrong. "Uh-oh. I put a trap door there yesterday, payback for Travis and Connor's prank." Beckendorf said nervously."I meant THEM to step on it! Not some guy from the Apollo cabin!" he pointed to the boy that was still running. Soon enough, a giant trapdoor opened and swallowed him up. A moment later, we could hear a scream.

I stared at him and said slowly, "what did you put in there?" he shrugged.

"Oh, not much, he has to find his way out, a bit of Greek fire here and there and there's a door that needs to be connected using mechanics, and there's also a Hellhound." My eyes widened.

"How in the world did you get your hands on a HELLHOUND?" I asked, "They're supposed to be from the underworld!" Beckendorf shrugged.

"I don't know how Percy got his hands on her, but, Mrs. O'Leary is actually very friendly, he got her in his fourth year here at camp Half blood." Percy has a Hellhound?

"How come he lent her to you?"

"He got pranked too, so he was more than happy to help. He was found kissing Annabeth and got thrown into the lake. And Si** (pronounced see)**, got a golden mango that said 'for the hottest'. We got pranked when our metalwork suddenly had water poured on them."

"Oh. That."

"Hey, Beckendorf, don't just keep her all to yourself!" A voice teased."Silena! You've got competition after all!" my half brother said. I turned around. "Hey! Little sister! I've got someone you should meet! Actually two someones, Bianca, this is Bell," he said to a girl with olive skin and black hair. "Bell, meet Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."

"Ugh. Percy, don't call me Bianca, you know I hate it." She smiled at me. "Hi, Bell, don't call me Bianca, you can just call me Bi. **(Bi is pronounced Bye)** "

"Bi." I said with a smile on my lips. Little did I know what she said next was going to change my life forever.

"You got it! Bell, this is my little brother, Nico Di Angelo." She stepped aside to reveal a boy about my age, 12. He had black hair, olive skin and deep black eyes unlike his sister who had blue eyes. Looking into his Black eyes made me feel like I had been… completed.

Aphrodite's POV

One beautiful day in Olympus, I was tending to my nails, (They're very important, thank you very much! Now don't protest or I'll turn you into a tube of lipstick!) when suddenly, something in my mind played. A scene in which the new girl had just met Nico Di Angelo. I suddenly forgot about my nails and jumped for joy. "YES!" I screamed. And out of thin air, Poseidon and Hades appeared.

"What happened Aphrodite, Hades here could hear it and it killed 20 hellhounds in the underworld, and it killed 130 of my mermen! What is the meaning of this?" Poseidon thundered.

"Your daughter, and your son Hades, are in LOVE! WOO HOO!" They looked at each other slowly and started to strangle each other. No, no, no, no, no, we can NOT have that! So I muttered a spell which concluded in pink cages around them. "There! That should do it!" I said triumphantly, and walked away.

Then I walked into my bedroom and called, "Oh Apollo, where are you?" I sing songed. Then a golden light shined.

"You called for me, babe?" Apollo asked as he sauntered in , laid me in my bed and started ripping my clothes off.

**An hour later**

Oh, Apollo, that was great, I moaned in between kisses. We were both naked and he was still in me… when a something on the bed sheet turned gold and… and… it was a net! It caught us and Hephaestus appeared with a camera saying:

"Say cheese!" and snapped our photo. Later, I found out my own SON, Eros, was videotaping it!

"Oh, rats." I muttered as the cameras rolled on.


	5. A mixture of Happiness Worry and Panic

**Sorry, Sorry, SORRY that I haven't updated in the past… *counts on her fingers* THREE MONTHS? Wow, I mean, I know it was long but not THIS long! So, for all you Nico Di Angelo lovers (which most of you probably are…) here's a whole chapter in Nico's POV! **

**Nico's POV**

I stared at Percy's sister, it was weird, I'd never really felt anything like this before. I mentally shook my head and said _'No, Nico, snap out of it! She's staring at you too!'_ She was first to recover from our staring match.

"Hi," she said with a small smile, "it's nice to meet you…" she said softly. "I think." She added as an afterthought. I started to smile. I was always like that. Ever since I was a kid! I'd get someone to say something first THEN get comfy…

"What? You think?" I asked, putting on a fake-hurt mask. Ah well, what could you say? I think a joke always lightens the mood. It worked. She laughed.

"Alright, if that was a bit too soft for you, how did Percy meet you?" she asked.

"He told Bi and I to jump off a cliff into the ocean while trying to save us from a…" I paused. What was it called again? Minotaur? Mantibore? … Canticore? Huh. I can't remember.

"A… what?" Bell asked.

"A lion headed spiky tailed thingy… Oh! I think I got it! Umm… BANTICORE!" She started with snickers, then tiny little giggles. And finally burst into laughter.

"Banticore? You don't even remember the name of the monster I saved you from?" Percy said, grinning. "You trying to kill every demigod here, Di Angelo?"

"Hey! I'm a Di Angelo too!" Bianca piped up.

"Um… Rephrase… You trying to kill every demigod here, Di Angelo number two?" He jabbed a finger at Annabeth. Her face was purple from not breathing properly. I looked around at everybody. Even Mr. D and Chiron were trying to stifle loud laughter. (didn't work.) Percy smirked.

"By the way, it's Manticore." He called out as he walked away.

"C'mon, let's go somewhere that isn't here." I grumbled as I dragged away a laughing Bell. We finally found a place underneath Thalia's Pine. And she was still laughing.

"What…" I said in amazement. We'd left the mess hall an hour ago.

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Bell said, still laughing a bit.

"It's just that you and Percy remind me of my friends back in Thailand." Whoa… friends?

"Some demigods – no, scratch that, almost all demigods never find a friend in mortals. And friends as in plural? That's just amazing! Who are they? And how many?" I didn't have too many friends being the son of Hades, sure, I had Percy and Annabeth, but all they do now these days are make out. Lonely? Yeah. I guess you could say so. 

"Um… let's see… there's Momoko, Miku, Mika," What's with the strange names? Ah well, I'll know later.

"Bright, Rose, Jean, Gim, North, Perry, Hee-Jin, Denisa, Alexandra, Mike, Dania, Chap, Green, and Ploy."

"Wow! That's like… 17! And…" Suddenly, a strange thought popped up into my mind. Nah… That's crazy… but… a try at asking couldn't hurt…

"You're the only one with disabilities?"

"Nope, Nico, they're like you and me, ADHD, dyslexia… That's why we're all friends. 'Cause we're the abnormals. The freaks. You know," she shrugged casually, "the losers."

"You know all about monsters, right?"

"Yeah."

"Were there any at your school?" she stared at me, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, but they were probably after me, not to say I'm important of course…"

"How many?"

"About five each year…"

"Five." I muttered to myself. "A demigod being a child of any god gets the same amount of monsters… just attracts more types…if you're a kid of the big three." Finally, I made up my mind. We had to tell Chiron.

"C'mon, we gotta go!" I dragged Bell behind me. About half way to the big house, she pulled her arm out of my grasp.

"Wait!" She panted, "What's so important that you have to run this fast?" I looked her straight in the eye.

"Bell, I think that all your seventeen friends are demigods." She stared at me so that I could see in her eyes a mixture of Happiness, Worry and Panic.

"Well then, we gotta hurry."


	6. Authors Note!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Sorry, I know this is not a chapter, but I'm starting to get tired of people telling me 'you can't do this! You can't do that!' It's my story and I'll do whatever I want! **

**To tenacious d: she DID become a huntress, read chapter four CAREFULLY! And if you don't like it you don't have to read it!**


	7. No! Tyson! No!

**Chiron POV**

"Chiron!" My eyes flew open to a son of Hades. "Chiron! We've got news!" I stretched my arms groggily.

"Eh? Okay, okay, what is it?"

"There are seventeen might-be demigods in one place!" If that couldn't wake me up, well, nothing can.

"What? Where? How did you know about this?" I asked suddenly on alert. How do you find seventeen demigods in one place without being attacked? Nico gestured to Bell.

"Ah… you see, Chiron, Nico and I were talking. The topic came across my friends and I mentioned to him that they ALL had ADHD and dyslexia and Nico, actually, twenty one. There were four more people that aren't really my friends, but they also have disabilities. He asked me if there were attacks all the time at school." At this point she began to whisper. "Yes. Yes there were. Every year there would be at least five attacks." Wow. This is the biggest group of demigods ever.

"Alright. We don't have to go to Rachel for this. Bell, since they're your friends, you're the leader."

"Uh… All right… I pick Clarisse, Silena, Beckendorf, Thalia, Luke, Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Nico." Nico beamed.

"Great! But we leave for Olympus first, pack your bags tonight. Bell, help them pack. Knowing most of them they'll pack heavy clothes." Well, it's true! Thailand's a hot country…

"Okay. Nico, I'll help you in a minute, you go tell every one else, okay?"

"Okay. See you in a minute."

**Bell's POV**

I ran back to my cabin. I took out my cell phone (Chiron sent my phone to Hermes to get it fixed so it was untraceable by monsters.)** Look for link to what her cell phone looks like on my profile. **I dialed a number I thought I wouldn't press in a month. After three rings she answered.

"Sawasdee ka? Nee kue Khun Vanee." **Translation at the bottom.**

"Mom? It's me, Bell."

"Bell! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, mom. I called because I think there are about twenty one more demigods at school."

"Why're you calling me about it?"

"Because it's our school mom! Petralia International School!"

"What? Well, that would explain the attacks over the years…"

"Anyways, eight of us are flying to Bangkok, okay? Can you pick us up?"

"Of course! Oh, by the way, use your Thai passport, it will be easier to get in that way."

"Alright mom, I'm hanging up. I love you."

"Love you too Naida. See you in Bangkok." The phone hung up with a 'click'.

"Why'd she call you Naida? And what did she mean for you to use your Thai passport?" A voice from behind me asked. I screamed.

"Who are you? I swear I'll chop you into pieces, I have a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo!" The voice sighed.

"THAT'S the way you treat your brother who is the savior of Olympus and just happened to get beat up by his no-titan-power girlfriend?" Oh. I turned around.

"Gotten more pompous, have we?"

"Maybe…"

"Has Nico told you about the quest yet?"

"Yeah, but answer the first two questions!"

"Ugh. Okay. My mom's Greek, she's a Thai citizen and a Greek citizen, so she has two passports. So along with my Thai name, she also gave me a Greek name, Naida, I think dad chose that for me since it means water nymph or something like that. Naida Pertralia is the name on my Greek passport. Kridhima Siriwattanakamol is the name on my Thai passport, okay?"

"Soo… Do I call you Bell or Naida?" Percy asked with his confused face on. Sigh.

"FLIP A FRIKEN' COIN, DUDE!"

"Oh!" Wow. What. A. Seaweed Brain. Finally, the coin flipped.

"Well, you're still Bell."

"Good. Now," I sighed. Here's the hard part. "Chiron told me to help you pack…"

**Seven hours later…**

"I hope you all can pack your wardrobes to Thailand now… instead of making me help!" I smiled gratefully at Annabeth. "Annabeth, thank you for reading up on Thailand's temperature… you're the only sensible person in here…"

"Thanks!" Here was where the yelling started.

"Hey! I'm not THAT brainless!"

"You're right, Percy, you only have one teeny-tiny cell in your brain made of seaweed!"

"Shut up!"

"Well, at least Grover, Clarisse and Annabeth could pack without my help!" I yelled back at Nico. "You bonehead!" I added . Just for good measure.

"Ugh… Can we just STOP?" Clarisse yelled. Thank the gods Clarisse is here! Everyone stopped yelling at once.

"Good." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"All right, I guess it's time to go back to our own cabins…" Annabeth shrugged as she checked the time on her watch.

"She's right!" I said hurriedly. What? You can hardly blame me for being so tired! I mean, come on! If you had spent seven hours helping someone choose clothes for travel, wouldn't you be tired?

"Well then," Luke said, yawning, "night everyone." He kissed Thalia's forehead.

As soon as we were back in our cabin, Percy simply took out a drachma from his pocket and threw it into the mist the fountain was making. The drachma disappeared. "What are you doing?" I asked him incredulously, I mean, in the human world, money was good for everything! But, then again, their- no, **MY** world was pretty weird. Huh. I shouldn't have been surprised.

He ignored me. "Tyson, Underwater forges." Suddenly a face began to form in the mist.

"TYSON!" he yelled at a- what? No- really? A CYCLOPS? The Cyclops – Tyson looked up. He grinned a toothy grin.

"BROTHER PERCY!" He ran over to hug him. Oh! Of course! Cyclops were from Poseidon!

"Whoa, whoa, no, Tyson! I thought we went through this already! It's just an Iris-message!" He stopped.

"Oh. I knew that."

"Right, anyways, Tyson this is our new sister, Bell." I waved at him.

"Hi little sister! Ooh, I love peanut butter!" I grinned. Oh well, at least he wasn't like Polyphemus.

"Hi!"

"We need a sword for Bell. Can you make one, bro?"

"Okay! What do you want, bracelet, necklace, earring? Eyelid piercing?" He said the last one thoughtfully.

"No! Tyson! No!" I yelped. My stupid brother, the one with two eyes was rolling around the floor laughing. "I'll settle for a necklace!"

"Okay! It is finished tomorrow!" Percy waved his hand through the message. I glared at him.

"Y'know, you should've settled for an eyelid piercing!" Percy joked. "It would look great on you!" I glared at him again.

"You. Are. So. Dead. I wasn't joking when I said I had a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo." Percy's smirk faded away.

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh yes I would!"

"In that case…"

"You better run for your life, bro."

"Okay starting now!" Percy screamed like a girl and ran out of the cabin.

"So easy!" I muttered. "The boys here are pathetic! So much for his I-saved-Olympus talk."


	8. Hiatus?

Hey guys! I KNOW I haven't written anything in a looong time. So, you'll find there's a poll on my profile, asking you which story I should be focusing on. Thanks!

Love,

Danielle


	9. So Much for Fatherly Love

**Bell's POV**

I blinked my eyes. Wow. I'm REALLY sleepy… I yawned. I walked over to the closet. "OWWW!" But I didn't get there. I hopped on one foot until the pain eased. I looked at the floor to see what I stepped on. It was a necklace. There was a note under it. I picked up the necklace and the note. This was what the note said.

_Dear Bell,_

_Hi! I made this for you yesterday and I hope you like it! Rub the charm on the necklace! Mmm… PEANUT BUTTER!_

_Tyson_

He didn't need to put his name there, because there was a huge glob of peanut butter on the corners of the letter. I chuckled and smiled a bit. It was a silver necklace with small links, and in the middle, was a seashell. I looked at it carefully and discovered it was a locket. I opened a locket to find a message inside:

"_Daughter,_

_Use this well._

_Your father__"_

I sighed. So much for fatherly love.

"Hey! I just remembered I had the curse of Achilles! You can't karate chop me!" I groaned mentally. Percy had finally woke up. I turned around and rolled my eyes.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty finally awakens! And that doesn't matter, it was a bluff. Now drag your lazy butt outta bed and get dressed!"

**Ten minutes later... **

Percy and I made our way to the barrier. Everyone was there already.

"Well it's about time!" an irate Silena grumbled. The next moment she was back to her old cheery self. "Anyway let's get this trip STARTED!" And so we stareted our trip to Olympus.


	10. Poll Closing

Hey guys!

It's Dani, I just wanted to tell you all that the poll will be closed on February 5th. So if you haven't voted yet, this is your chance.

Thanks for reading my stories, guys! It means a lot to me.

Love,

Danielle


End file.
